callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Foreborn
Administration To tell you the truth I was actually surprised to be given these rights, and I will make sure Project McCall will grow in all ways, and to keep things in check.....oh Lord Foreborn. ;). - User:11Morey July 5, 2011 2:41 PM (EST) Hello, Foreborn. I noticed that the wiki hasn't had any real activity for the last week or so, but I have been checking daily to make sure no vandal pops up. Now I don't know if you also patrol, but could I be given Rollback rights? Thanks. --''Mr.Trollin, 1st class'''' 15:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC)(Excuse my signature'' :My signature has an image in it that is not featured on the wiki. I don't feel like I should upload it but it could be useful; it is the gold trophy image for the PS3. I find it to be somewhat of a braggart's image and phrase, but I needed a unique signature so I made this one. :Thanks for the trust. I'll be sure to keep an eye out on vandals. :--''Mr.Trollin, 1st class'''' 23:52, October 16, 2012 (UTC)'' Thanks for the offer, i will gladly be an admin here. -overlord- (talk) 21:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks. If i add some news i'll try to add just those things which are interesting and "important". For example that one i just created. -overlord- (talk) 12:12, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Bios, Timelines, and the CoJ: Graphic Novel Foreborn, remember when I had those bios on BiB's characters? Well it turns out that it was actually from a poster that was going to be in the Collector's Edition (It was replaced with a poster on the weapon stats), the guy had asked Techland if the information should be considered canon, and they replied that even though it was cut out, it is still considered canon. So If you want, I can bring up that site again. Background HI! You can change the background via . Ausir(talk) 22:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :It has to be 100 kB or smaller. You need to compress it if it's larger. Ausir(talk) 05:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Music and Cut Content The soundtracks for all three games can be purchased off of Itunes. relatively cheap too. The composer was Pawel Blasczak. Now for the writers of the games, Haris Orkin and Pawel Selinger Also, I think we should make a page about cut content, or beta items. As I have found quite a bit for all three games. For one, an early, early, early trailer for Call of Juarez when it was revealed in 2005 (With the name, The Lawman), it appears that Ray was originally going to be a sheriff. Hope looked slightly different (It had buildings that were cut). Gameplay featurs were cutout (Using smoke to chase out enemies into the line of fire, using the whip to make enemies drop weapons. Knives were going to be useable (The one Juarez uses.) I will keep looking for more, cause I think there were other things I didn't notice. For Bound in Blood, the mission where at the end, Ray, Thomas, and Seeing Farther are in the canoe and are on the rapids, the canoe was originally going to be "useable". Alligators were going to be in the game (They were taken out at probably mid to late production as a 3d model (very detailed btw), was made, and rattlesnakes were going to return but were cut. the Sprignfield model 1861 was going to be useable, but was cut and is now only used by NPCs in Chapter I. Enemies were going to be way, way, way more varied than what they are currently (in terms of looks, I mean mexicans only have two different facial designs in the final version of Bound in Blood). Cut SP dlc (Possibly set between Chapter III and IV). - User:11Morey October 17, 2011 5:22 PM (EST) Bios Here are the Bound in Blood bios. Some information is already known, but there also are a few new bits of info: Ray McCall- The firstbornson of a farmer from Georgia, Ray was idolized by his father and was pursued by his siblings as a role model. He grew up on a pedestal without seeing any authority, and was always in the center of interest. The only true value of what he been taught, is a family. Ray was authoritative figure. During the Civil War, Ray fought for the South. However, Ray was demoted from Officer to Sergeant for insubordination. Although Ray has strongly rooted family values and the need to safeguard the family, he feels a personal grudge against Thomas, the cause of which is a woman (daughter of U.S. Marshal Mike). Ray is deadly in combat for short distances. He loves guns and uses them in a truly professional manner. His favorite weapon is a set of Quickshooters but also knows how to use sticks of dynamite and a shotgun or rifle. Ray is also physically stronger than his brother. Thomas McCall- The second son ofa farmer from Georgia. Thomas grew up in the shadow of his brother Ray, mainly because their father put him as a role model. Because of this, Thomas was much closer to his mother than his father. Although he instilled the values of family ties Thomas became a loner. During the Civil War he fought in the Confederate army, rising to the rank of lieutenant. Thomas is secretive, cherishing self-control and independence. Thomas also has a strong attraction to women, and uses it to compete with Ray. Thomas is agile, and his favorite weapon is the rifle. Thomas is also an expert with a bow and knives. His agility allows him to climb up using a lasso. Even though he is agile, he is still strong, to the point of being able to lift Ray up to get him to higher ground. William McCall- William is the youngest of the McCall brothers. William underwent a severe illness, which nearly cost him his life. Because of this, William grew up sickly and frail. He grew up under the wings of his mother and connected more with Thomas than with Ray. By nature William is modest and calm, and never was any competition for his brethren (Ray and Thomas deeply liked him and protected him when needed). When he grew up William decided to become a pastor. His education however was interrupted by war. When the McCall’s father died, and the brothers went to battle, William felt it was his familial duty to care for their mother. Marisa McCall- Marisa is a beautiful woman and femme fatale for Ray and Thomas. Marisa’s childhood was the worst part of her life. She does not remember her parents, and was often sexually abused by her stepfather. Marisa grew up in Juarez in a poor “family”. She was also considered “weak” by her “adoptive” family. To her “family” Marisa was a straggler and a dredge. When she became a teenager, Marisa realized, she could use her looks to get what she wanted or needed. Marisa fled “home” and joined in with bad company. There, she met Juan Mendoza, figuring she could live a life of luxury and care. However, she quickly realized Juan treated her like her stepfather did. Marisa still stayed with him, afraid that he would kill her, and is desperately trying to look for a way to free herself from her situation. Jeremy Barnsby- Barnsby fought in the Civil War, commanding troops at the rank of Colonel. He became infamous for his “unique” harshness and violent action towards his subordinates (His troop was documented as having the highest percentage of desertion in any regiment in the Confederate Army). Due to his frequent arguments with his superiors, he was denied a promotion to the rank of General. After the war, Barnsby refused to lay down his arms and together with the remaining members of his unit, created a guerrilla struggle against Washington D.C. which has considered him an outlaw. His personal mission is to persecute deserters from his troop. Juan “Juarez” Mendoza- Juan was born into a poor family who soon abandoned him. Juan decided to live the hard way of life. Without love, or a family, he became a ruthless gangster. Juan discovered a ruined fort outside of Juarez where he decided to settle down as the leader of a band of cutthroats. Juan also became attracted by the local legend of the Gold of Juarez. Juan soon drove out most competition, where he became known as the “King of Bandits”. The city of Juarez soon became associated with Juan, and the named “Juarez” stuck with him. Later on, Juan discovered Marisa. He however deemed Marisa greedy, and did not particularly like her, save for her looks. Juarez allowed her to associate with others, but quickly became jealous of them and limited her freedom. Juarez is currently still searching for the Gold of Juarez. The Bound in Blood bios I had to translate to English from Polish, so they might sound wierd. Why I appreciate the way we run things here Going to other wikis really makes me appreciate the way we run things here...why? Because anyone can find (almost) everything pertaining to the Call of Juarez wiki. "Almost" because our wiki is unfinished (Although I doubt it will ever be "complete". There are some wikis out there that do things that really bug me, and seem more like a hinderance than trying to help. The Wikis names will not be mentioned to prevent slandering. Here are the things that bug me: Wiki #1- Weapon/object articles use the first game's name for the item. If the name gets changed in the sequel, they will make a redirect. Why it is unhelpful: I could spend ages looking for something based on its name, only to find out I had the right article (This is especially unhelpful if the article is incomplete). Wiki #2- Weapons are treated as fictional, and no real life information pertaining to a weapon is allowed. Wishlist blogs are banned. - User:1morey Why it is unhelpful: This practically is the reason why SOME gamers know diddly squat about weapons. (I'm thankful for IMFDB though. Anyways, sorry for the rant, I needed to vent this. BTW, I have a few more questions 1. Hypothetical Question #1: What if in maybe 5-10 years, CoJ 1 gets remade, and characters have different looks, maybe some gameplay changes and plot changes, what will we do? 2. Hyothetical Question #2: What if there is a character in a future CoJ game that looks similar to a character from a previous CoJ game but has a minor role in the game (e.g. background/cutscene character) (Maybe fans will assume it is so-and-so from Call of Juarez: """"""). Will we make a mention in the character we assume to be so-and-so, or will they get their own article. Sorry for my endless questions, I feel it is better to ask now than figure out what to do later. Anyways, I'll be taking a break from editing. I need to finish Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 on veteran, finish Medal of Honor: Airborne on Expert, and get the "Zombie Genocidest" and "Littlest Genocide" achievements on Left 4 Dead. - [[User:11Morey August 9, 2012 2:10 AM (EST) I even found pictures that have Chapters labels from the guide Techland/Ubisoft released for the game. RE: Hi. To be honest, i don't have so much experience with Wikia. Or i can't say how much is much. But Call of Juarez was my first wikia where i visited (and edited, 19 months ago) and i have learned some basic things here, so i have been editing couple others wiki's randomly. But mine main focus have been here because this is THE game series to me... Hard to say which one is my favorite, first one or BiB. I love both. Maybe multiplayer is better in the first one and singleplayer is better in Bound In Blood. But i have played BiB's multiplayer also many many hours and singleplayer experience in the first one is also amazing... I really can't say :P -overlord- (talk) 11:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Well i think it was a decent game. It has its flaws but there are also moment's when i enjoyed it. Ben reminds a lot of Ray, as it was supposed to... Even though Ray would beat him 10-0. As a Call of Juarez game (=wild west) it was a "little" disappointment. But overall i liked it after i get over that it was modernised. -overlord- (talk) 16:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: O'Brian No, Donovan is the guy in the background to Ray's left at the beginning of Chapter I (he uses the "Freeman" face model). O'Brian #1 goes up to Ray and says "Yes sir." (right before getting sniped). After killing the Union Soldiers in concentration mode, Fox and his men come up. Fox says "Smith! O'Brian! Get over here!". The only person that comes is a man who looks like the first O'Brian (but different patch on his shoulders). - User:11Morey September 18, 2012 9:05 PM (EST) Level Names Here are the names: Episode I: The Prodigal Son Returns Episode II: Let He Who Is Without Sin... Episode III: Live by the Sword, Die by the Sword Episode IV: He Shall Flee from the Iron Weapon Episode V: The Realm of Death Below Episode VI: Man's Hand Assaults the Steel Bull Episode VII: Then Thundered the Horse's Hoofs Episode VIII: Out of Darkness the Eyes of the Blind Will See Episode IX: Search the River, Brings Hidden Things to Light Episode X: A Pursuer Swifter Than Eagles in the Sky Episode XI: Then He Remembered His Dreams Episode XII: Treasures Hidden in the Sand Episode XIII: The Old Path That Evil Men Have Trod Episode XIV: Every Man Armed for Battle Episode XV: Rescue Me from the Wicked by Your Sword - User:11Morey September 28, 2012 2:42 PM (EST) What we know so far * Opening cutscene is set in Abilene, Kansas, 1910 * First mission is set December 23, 1880 * Second (not known for sure) mission is in 1881 * Characters listening to Silas' story: Molly, Dwight, Jack, Steve, Ben * Characters in real-life: Billy the Kid, Dirty Dave, Ben Ollinger, Charlie Bowdre, Jesse James, John Wesley Hardin, Pat Garrett *Weapons: Colt Single Action Army is now "Six-Shooter" Shotgun returns, is now a Whitney 10 gauge shotgun (sawn-off variant called: "Sawed-off Shotgun" Winchester Model 1892 Mare's Leg (new weapon)- Short Rifle Winchester Model 1892- Classic Rifle Quickshooter- Smith & Wesson Schofield Ranger- Colt Model 1851 Navy Gatling Gun * Weapon melee returns * Horses return (no duh) * Chickens return * Secrets return, now called: Nuggets of Truth * Enemy types: Shotgunner- Big guy toting a double-barreled shotgun Shielder- Thug that uses a door (possibly other objects) for a makeshift shield. I plan on returning over the summer, hopefully (because I'll be getting a job, and spending time with the girl), I'll try and finish up on pages and other stuff, because we are REALLY REALLY BEHIND on this wiki. We still need pages for stuff from the past three games. So I have an idea. Maybe you could work on pages for CoJ 1 (finishing the mission, locations, and any remaining character pages, and achievements. Someone else could work on the remaining pages for Bound in Blood, and I can finish the pages for Call of Juarez: The Cartel. And do not worry about pictures. I have pictures for a bunch of stuff. - User:11Morey April 22, 2013 6:22 PM (EST) Interview I like some of your questions. Some of them, I never thought of, and others are actually pretty good. However, I can provide an answer for why Gunslinger is a downloadable title. Because The Cartel was not a huge success (It was a success fiancially, but not critically, but for reasons I would rather not debate), Techland decided to play it safe, and make the next game a downloadable title, that way, they can see if the series can continue. Which I think it will. Anyways, I have some questions of my own I would like to ask. * *1. What is the whole backstory on the Alcazar, how it came to exist, how it became abandoned (before Juarez used it as a fort), and what happened to the fort between the events of CoJ 1 and The Cartel? *2. Has the medallion been lost forever? 3. In the McCall mansion, there is a painting of a young man in attire circa 1820s-1830s. Is this the father of the McCall Brothers? What are the names of the McCall parents? ****4. Is the druglord Juan Mendoza related to Juan "Juarez" Mendoza? ****5. Is there any possibility of a future game explaining the fate of the unnamed deputy from the Extra missions from CoJ 1, or is his story intentionally left open ended? And what is his actual name? ****6. Why did Juarez neglect his fortress between Bound in Blood and CoJ 1? Was he being attacked by the Mexican government? Or even the French military during the Occupation (Which ended in 1867) ****7. How did Michael Duke come to know of the Gold of Juarez? ****8. Does Ben McCall know of his Hispanic ancestry, his surname coming from a famous gunfighter, and did he have any knowledge of the Gold of Juarez prior to the events of the game? ****9. Could you explain how the Gold of Juarez came to be re-discovered and placed in the Juarez National Museum? ****10. Would you say Eddie Guerra was struck by the Call of Juarez, or were Ben and Kim also suffering the effects of the curse? ****11. What tribe does Jessica Stone descend from. It appears Patrick Stone is of Irish or Scottish heritage, and Ben mentions her being "half-Indian". ****12. I noticed rattlesnakes and alligators were cut from Bound in Blood...and the computer files of The Cartel make mention of rattlesnakes. Would you care to share any other cut content that was originally going to appear in CoJ 1, Bound in Blood, and The Cartel? ****13. While the Cartel was not as well recieved, it does has a small minority of fans. If the guys at Techland were given the time and resources, would trying for another Neo-Western game be a possibility (possibly even put closure to Ben's story), or is The Cartel going to be your only attempt at the Neo-Western genre? ****14. What were your maor influences on making The Cartel. I noticed that several of the achievements are references to many cop films from the 1970s and 1980s. But are any specific characters, or missions in the game supposed to be a nod to any particular film? ****15. I noticed that in The Cartel, you dropped the weapon conditions system. Real-life drug cartels are widely known for making use of ornately decorated weapons, and street gangs are known for using firearms that are in any condition. I assume it wasn't implemented because of budget or time constraints, but was that feature originally going to appear in the game? ****16. Many people have noticed the Laddergoat: The Movie dvd in the mission "For" in The Cartel, as well as its achievement. Are there any other collectables in the game (Not including the Secret Agenda items), or is that the only one? ****17. Will Silas Greaves encounter any characters from previous CoJ games, or will there be new characters that have knowledge of events from CoJ 1 or Bound in Blood? ****18. IMFDB has noted your games (especially The Cartel), for your wide variety of weaponry in the games. Exactly how many weapons will we expect to be able use in Gunslinger? Will the weapons be exclusively firearms or will there be other weapons we can use? ****19. Are there any plans of creating novelizations of the four games? It would be rather cool to be reading Call of Juarez books. ****20. Do you intend on releasing a proper family tree of the Billy Candle family? User:11Morey April 24, 2013 3:03 PM (EST) RE: Bullets, Books, and Booze Yes for the books and drinks, no for the ammo. Instead we should have articles for "Shotgun Ammo", "Pistol Ammo", and "Rifle Ammo" and give the names of them in a Trivia section. For example: "In Call of Juarez and Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, Rifle ammo was made by "Chesterwin", a reference to the firearms company, "Winchester". In Call of Juarez: The Cartel, Rifle Ammo is now made by "Sevi Argento". The name seems rather strange. While, "Argento" is an Italian word meaning "Silver", Sevi, could be a mispelling of the Italian word "Savi" meaning wise. So Sevi Argento would mean "Wise Silver". - User:11Morey May 15, 2012 2:34 AM (EST) Yeah, I like what you did with the Apache article, but I don't see why we need a picture of Geronimo. Unless there is a specific reason. The reason why I suggested that we have articles for each ammo type, is because there is quite a bit to talk about, plus every other video game article out there who uses an "ammo box" system has individual articles. Red Dead Wiki for example. Some older games. - User:11Morey May 15, 2012 10:09 AM (EST) Well for the ammo (and arrows) we could have this in the articles: 1. How much ammo each box contains (30 for pistols, 10 for shotguns, and 40 for rifles, 3 for arrows) 2. How much they cost in Bound in Blood 3. A list of weapons that use that ammo (And of course, some weapons use different ammo (Six-Barreled Gun using Rifle ammo, but the Peppergun in Bib uses pistol), LeMat Revolver using pistols and rifle). 4. A trivia that states the name of the "manufacturer", and what they are referencing. (The ammo boxes have different names between CoJ 1 +2, The Cartel, and possibly even Gunslinger (I'll have to double check on that one, but I do think the ammo boxes dropped, or found in crates MIGHT be different) 5. The fact that Dead Island and The Cartel share the same ammo boxes. And how Bound in Blood goes the extra mile, and shows the box opened when used. 6. The max ammo that can be carried (I'm sure players who play on Very Hard/Hard would like to know ahead of time) That is all I could think of. - User:11Morey mmm....as much as I dislike grouping things into one (I'm not OCD, but it is a pet peeve of mine), I say yay, for for that idea, it's for the better. - User:11Morey May 15, 2013 7:11 PM (EST) Six-Shooter *flashbacks to previous debate on this* ehhh.....well....you see.....The 1889 Classic Six Shooter and Six-Shooter look nothing like a Remington 1890. Trust me....I saw the models. They look vaguely similar to the unknowledgable....BUT....on closer inspection there are subtle differences between the Colt SAA and Remington 1890. I've seen tons of Colt SAAs....and I've seen the Remington 1890.....the difference is quite easy to see. Trust me....I've talked to people on IMFDB...these guys are movie armorers, veterans/active solders, law enforcement officers, gun enthusiasts. and hunters. These guys are not armchair commandos....these guys know their stuff. Trust me. The Classic Gun (despite eing called something else in the game files), PHYSICALLY resembles the Remington 1890. This is what I base off all the weapon's representations on....by visual looks. Let's take the Glock in GTA IV.....a lot of people have said it is a Glock 17 cause it holds 17 rounds, yet if one looks at the ingame model, there is a "22" on the slide. So quite frankly it is a Glock 22....despite what people call it. Trust me....video game developers make mistakes like that all the time....does it really bother me.... no. I don't mind....but I do not like to misinform people... The Lady Gun is also another thing to bring up. Physically, the BiB Lady Gun is a Remington 1866 Derringer, because of what it looks like physically. The CoJ 1 Lady Gun is an American Derringer Model 1, because of visual differences between the two that are actually quite obvious when comparing the two. Not saying your wrong......it is just that the Six-Shooters in the series are Colt SAAs, and the Classic Gun is a Remington 1890. Besides, films (and some video games) tend to do mock ups of weapons all the time. A couple noir films from the 1930s/1940s had "Colt 1911s" but were actually Colt Detective Special revolvers. Most people would not notice....but trust me....it is quite obvious. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the grip of the 1889 Classic Six Shooter/Six-Shooter is not the same length as the Classic Gun's grip, Also, the Classic Gun has a bit extra metal between the cylinder/hammer and the grip, which is a noticeable feature of the Remington 1890, and is not seen on Colt SAAs. - User:11Morey May 16, 2013 8:23 PM (EST) The Cartel....and I believe Gunslinger, uses Chapters. However, the chapters are named for The Cartel (Which I found a lot easier to remember the names, when I could place a mission with them as The Cartel didn't have the preview tile of the mission. - User:11Morey May 16, 2013 9:02 PM (EST) The "Chesterwin" name is found on boxes of Rifle Ammo in CoJ 1 and BiB. The Oil Lamps are referred to as such in the manuel of BiB, and ingame. - User:11Morey May 16, 2013 11:29 PM (EST) His band of outlaws is known as "The Plague". Ned's gang is also referred to as "The Plague". As noted by this statement in the Duel Challenged for Ned, "His band of outlaws is known as "The Plague". And I believe the pop up message at the end of Episode VI right before the duel notes that you are dueling against "The final "Plague" member". -User:11Morey May 17, 2013 11:33 AM (EST) RE: Conundrum I really wouldn't see it as a contradiction. Ned refers to himself as Ned "The Plague"...and outlaws are "The Plague" as well. "The Plague" is a rather unique name for an outlaw gang, and those who know him identify his gang as "The Plague" to show that they follow Ned. The new background is ok....looks a bit pixelated. - User:11Morey May 17, 2013 2:58 PM (EST) i added cojmodding.com into bound in blood article because it is the official modding site of the game, so it should be mentioned. And cojfans forum doesn't exist anymore. -overlord- (talk) 19:19, May 17, 2013 (UTC) and i have same feelings about The Plague, it's also name of the gang. -overlord- (talk) 19:21, May 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Shotgun I had brought up this question before with you. I won't give the details, but here is my suggestion. We keep the name "Shotgun", and just put in the weapons description in the Gunslinger section that it is now a Whitney 10 Gauge shotgun. Technically we have had this issue before. For example: The Six-Shooter, Ranger, and Lady Gun. - User:11Morey May 18, 2013 4:46 PM (EST) Well....I disagree with the Classic Gun/Derringer case. Going by what the game files call it, doesn't really determine what it is modeled after. I go by what it resembles physically. Cause it is what people are using ingame. By your argument, if the Bull was referred to as the "Widow Maker", and it was modeled after a Taurus Raging Bull, but ingame files caleld it the "Judge", as in the Taurus Judge, you would say it was modeled after a Taurus Judge, which would be incorrect. The Ranger in CoJ 1 and BiB look vastly different, same with the derringers, and the Classic Gun/Six-Shooter. They are supposed to represent the same gun, but are modeled differently. And a double barreled shotgun is a double barreled shotgun, no matter how you look at it. It is going to function the exact same way. The history is the only thing we would need to add (we could always put it in paragraph in the History section. Here is a better example, in the recent Call of Duty games, they have AK-47s. THe majority of them are AK-47s. Except for Black Ops and Black Ops II. Their AK-47s are actually Romanian WASR-2s. There are a lot of things that give it away if examined closely. There is also the Colt 1911. In the World War II/Cold War era games, it is a Colt M1911A1, but in the Modern Warfare Games, it is a Springfield Armory Loaded (also referred to as the Springfield Armory PX9109L). Different guns in real-life, but meant to represent the same gun. We just need to let people know what they are modeled after. We could always mention in the game sections what it is modeled after and keep the article name the same. - User:11Morey May 18, 2013 5:15 PM (EST) Coyote Seeing Farther is saying the "Great Coyote". Also, for William, he saysm "Two years previously, I had left the seminary to do my familial duty." - User:11Morey May 21, 2013 7:10 AM (EST) BiB side missions About BiBs side missions, should we make own article for each one of them, make one article what includes all of them or does they go in those BiBs Chapters? -overlord- (talk) 11:01, May 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Missouri The part for me was...when there were a group of outlaws, and two Armored Shotgunners....and there was a shack with an ammo crate in it, the checkpoint put you in a house....I pretty much had to pick them off with a Rifle to get past it. It wasn't hard per se, but I am used to playing Call of Juarez with someone who has....protection. So I kinda had to change my playstyle, and not be so "gun ho" as much. - User:11Morey May 24, 2013 4:05 PM (EST) RE: Trivia Well, while Ciudad Juarez does not appear in CoJ 1 or 2, the Alcazar is in the desert in the outskirts of the city (probably (in horse-riding time) a day or two away).....which is close enough. Which is why I said "Juarez or the surrounding area) And what I mean by legs, is in first person view (in the normal gameplay). In CoJ you had legs AND chest, in Bib, you had legs (and a chest, which is out of view normally unless exploiting a glitch), and the same thing applies to The Cartel. In Gunslinger when playing (in normal gameplay), it appears the first person model does not have legs or chest, however a screenshot seems to suggest Silas has a first person model, but it is not seen (probably cause of the black bars). I have no idea where you got the idea you don't have legs in BiB.... - User:11Morey May 24, 2013 9:33 PM (EST) Taking a break Foreborn...I am going through some issues in my life right now that I need to straighten out. So I will be taking a temporary break from the Wiki. I'll be back, I won't leave forever. But for the time being, I have more important things to get through right now. - User:11Morey May 27, 2013 4:36 PM (EST) History 1) I think names should be handled like they are in the game. Well, D in the Eisenhower's article isn't a big thing so it can stay. But for Old Man Clanton, article name should be Old Man Clanton but the article, it's starts like " Old Man Clanton also known as''' Newman Haynes Clanton". If someone is searching information about him, they probably go with Old Man Clanton rather than ' '''Newman Haynes Clanton because if i remember right, in the game he was never called NHC. 2) About history of the real life characters, i think we should add just "highlights" of their life. If you understand what i mean. What make them famous, few events of their lives etc. We obviously can't make long history section like in wikipedia but history shouldn't be stub either. So something between. 3) This is a little bit tricky... Two different paragraphs sounds ok. So in the real life/history section we write how they were in the real life and then in the Gunslinger section we obviously put how they were in the game? '-overlord- (talk) 09:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) 3D Models Just a quick question. Not sure if you still own CoJ 1....but I was just wondering. I am making some requests on a Left 4 Dead modding site. One of which is a Reverend Ray McCall model replacing Bill. Well...turns out they can't go off a picture I sent them....they need a 3D model to go off of.....I guess it makes sense, but I figured when it came to modding, people made things from scratch. Well anyways, I was just wondering if you could send me the Ray McCall models from CoJ 1, and I could send it to them and see if anybody could make a model based on it. And a couple more questions....do you own Fary Cry 3, Max Payne 3, or Dead Space? I need to get models for the Winchester Model 1887, Remington 11-87, and Brute from the above games. Here is my email address: sk8tbdkid@yahoo.com If you could help me with at least the Ray McCall models, I'd appreciate it. - User:11Morey May 31, 2013 5:56 PM (EST) RE: You alive? Yes i'm still here. I visit here few times in a week. I'm having a break from editing but i'll probably be back at some point, right now i don't have enough interest to do edits. -overlord- (talk) 19:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) foreborn, next time you want to leave a message to 77.127.95.68 leave it in my talk page(UvalTheAssassin) I DONT KNOW WHY AND HOW I HAVE TWO USERS, but this user i mine 08:49, July 3, 2013 (UTC) UvalTheAssassin good that the dule & minor characters subjects have gone to an end (sorry for my bad english this is not my native language) 08:49, July 3, 2013 (UTC)UvalTheAssassin Re: Bureaucrat It's been bothering me for a while now. I just thought it was another way of spelling it, but then I checked and realized it wasn't. No problem. --''The Lone Editor'' '' 14:53, July 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: First Blood Well, first of all, Rambo had no reason to kill Sheriff Teasle. He didn't WANT to kill anybody. The movie was based off a book (I THINK it is called First Blood, but don't quote me on that), and the book has a different tone to it. But yeah, the movie is really good, the sequels are also pretty good as well (especially the fourth movie). Anywho, ehh, I actually have some things I need to get through right now. I'll do some minor edits/touch-ups, but not any serious editing for a while. Need to get myself back on track in the RW, but I am not quitting. Thank you for your concerns. - User:11Morey July 28, 2013 10:20 PM (EST) RE: Back in the saddle Yep, I think I'm ready to be back on board. I don't really have a way of doing much big editing yet (don't really have access to the games), but I can do most of anything else. - User:11Morey October 2, 2013 10:04 PM (EST) RE: You alive? Ok, no problem. I'm quite busy with school right now but i can do some minor edits. '''-overlord- (talk) 22:08, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Foreborn . My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) New background Hi, new background image looks good and fixed view is also ok. Right now i don't have plans to play CoJ or CoJ: BiB, but we'll see. Good job with BiBs chapter articles, great to see some activity here. -overlord- (talk) 14:15, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Back to work So yesterday, I bought all four Call of Juarez games off Steam, so I can play them when I am off to college (Actually, got a few other games as well), so yeah, I might get to work on providing screencaps for the games. It would be nice to be able to get like 3D models of the weapons (If there are any in the files) to use as pictures like on other Wikis...I'll have to do some searching. I will also be doing an overhaul of the IMFDB pages for the last three Call of Juarez games (The first game's page is finished), so yeah screencap time. Also, I was able to extract the music from Call of Juarez: The Cartel and I was able to find the ones I was desperately looking for (Ben's Ending music, the piano piece at the marijuana field, the lobby theme for the Gang Bang level, that generic rap music that plays on practically every radio in the game, and the music that plays in Ben's intro video. I even a piece that does not play in the game, but I thought was pretty cool). I have all the other music pieces as well, so if there is any you want I can send them to you. - User:11Morey March 13, 2014 2:31 PM (EST) Yeah, I tried to get the music from Gunslinger (Still want that musice piece that plays when you pick the Redemption ending), but there is not a main "music" folder apparently (Like The Cartel's...that was easy once I figured out how to open the folder, and convert the wavs to mp3s). If you could give me a list of what all we need, I'll be sure to assist in getting them. Also, I think for Gunslinger characters, we need to edit the bios so they are not completely ripped off Wikipedia. Also, little side note, I am not stranger to the PC Master Race, but once I got my 360, PC gaming sort of went off the radar for me, once I got to college, and got into Garry's Mod is when I really started getting back into PC gaming. - User:11Morey March 13, 2014 9:41 PM (EST) Prime/Superb weapons Hey, would you happen to know how to acquire prime/superb weapons in the original CoJ (PC version). I tried looking for them in the same spots as they would have been in the 360 version, but nothing. It kinda sucks having to use only rusy/normal guns, and I'd kinda like to have the upperhand in combat. Besides the health system in the PC version is pretty bad. :/ - User:11Morey March 20, 2014 8:04 PM (EST) Map of Hope, and some crazy stats So I noticed the Italians have done an Italian translation of the Call of Juarez Wiki. Looks like it may be abandoned though, hasn't been updated since December 12, 2013. Well it looks like they drew a map of the layout of Hope (including Jones' farm and Thomas' farm), most of the buildings are in English, but some places are in Italian. I thought it would be rather useful to have on the wiki. Also...I think I may be inhuman. So I went through the Call of Juarez games chronologically (with a friend). Well, After finishing Gunslinger I decided to try my luck with the Duels mode (seeing as I am pretty good on the 360 version, and in the PC version's campaign). Well...by the time I got to Emmett Dalton, I had no more lives left. Well during his duel I don't think I was really paying full attention as my friend was playing Dark Souls. Well right as Emmett went for his gun, I suddenly saw my crosshair and shot him dead (honorably nonetheless). I was just shocked that I saw the crosshair so soon. And I soon found out why. My reaction time was 0.043 seconds. I repeat: 0.043 seconds. That is 43 milliseconds. The average human eye blink lasts between 100 and 400 milliseconds. That means I reacted faster than the fastest blink of a human eye. The total duel length was 0.615, but that was more or less from shock that I drew my gun so soon, and fearing the dreaded "Game Over". No this is no April Fools Joke. I have a photo of the results screen if you want evidence. - User:11Morey April 1, 2014 8:17 PM (EST) Molly Well I don't see how Billy would get together with Suzy. For one, we don't even know if she survived the fire in the saloon. Second, Billy didn't love her. She was basically a friend (well, a friend with benefits). Billy blatantly expresses that he loves Molly (Episode I, and in a loading screen in Episode VII). Molly also blatantly expresses that she loves Billy. Also seeing how both Billy and Molly embrace (right before Juan is killed), and the fact that they embrace while in the cemetery...it is strongly implied they are now together. At least, that is what would be logical. - User:11Morey April 22, 2014 6:45 PM (EST) Music Yo, so I have re-acquired the ability to decrypt the game files to get music from The Cartel and Gunslinger. However, Techand decided to be sneaky little weasels and throw sound effects and music into the same packs. I am desparetly trying to find the music piece that plays in the end cutscene when you pick the Redemption ending. If you would like some of the music, I can send all the CoJ tracks I have to you. In the meantime, I have a backlog of things I'd like to make progress on in other things, I'll be working on getting things around for the Wiki when I can. OFF TOPIC: So I took my girlfriend out on our first date to go see Godzilla and it was HELLA amazing! That is all. - User:11Morey May 22, 2014 7:50 PM (EST) RE: Bryan Cranston Actually no I haven't. My roommate loves that show though. I've been on the fence on whether or not to watch it though. I've spend enough time on the internet that I actually get the jokes people make. :P Also, apparentlly all the intro level cutscenes are MP4 video files....so it is quite possibly I am unable to obtain a clean copy of the music file (I might have to deal with some VA, but oh my gosh, hearing the CoJ Main Theme just makes me feel good. - User:11Morey May 22, 2014 10:00 PM (EST) Call of Juarez 5 I have been thinking of the same thing as well. Given Techland's track record, it should be out summer of 2015 (Depending on whether or not they change the schedules due to having two new I.P.s (Dying Light and Hellraid). To be quite honest, I'm hoping they go with an open-world RPG. I did make a post about it on the Call of Juarez Fans page on Facebook. If that is not the case, I made a list of protagonists I'd like to see as playable characters in future games: 1. Native American (I mean a legit Native American, maybe one who is avenging his tribe, or is trying to regain his honor. 2. Irish immigrant seeking fortune. 3. Mexican Bandito seeking revenge on his gang for betraying him. 4. A ex-slave turned Buffalo Soldier (having ran away prior to the abolition of slavery), searches for his wife and young child, while the son of his ex-master wants to hunt him down. 5. Hernan Cortes (or just a conquistador in Cortes' expeidtion) discovering the Aztec Empire and thus sparking the entire events of the series. I also would like to see a snowy/mountainous setting as a mission or even a portion of the game. - User:11Morey May 23, 2014 12:49 AM (EST) Well, technically John Marston never wanted anything to do with the gang, all he wanted was to just settle down and make something out of his life. And then the B.O.I. was just kinda pissed all over his plans, and had him by the balls. I kinda saw similarities between Eddie Guerra and John Marston actually. Both had sketchy pasts they wanted to escape from, but the government had their own plans. If anything, J.S. Werner needs his own story (like an online comic or something) Like seriously. The franchise's unluckiest store clerk. Yes, Billy definiately needs some closure on his story. It's been hanging in limbo for like 8 years now. I've also been working on a Call of Juarez fanfiction. Well, was. I need to get my old harddrive taken to some specialist so I can get some things off of it. But yes, I am working on a fan-fiction. I think I got into Chapter 3 out of a 15 chapter story. Definitely was going to be interesting and tying up loose ends. - User:11Morey May 23, 2014 2:53 PM (EST) Techland Ok, so...I've been friends with Haris Orkin on Facebook for a while now. (Not that we ever really interacted that much.) Anyways, I saw he had mentioned his father who was a famous radio personality. So I looked him up, and found out his father was born near where I live. That's pretty fricking cool if you ask me. - User:11Morey October 1, 2014 4:39 PM (EST)